Puchi-Hunters
Summary: '''The Rebel Hunters and Leo Brander get Puchidol versions of themselves. ''Note: this is a parody of Puchimas! Petit Idolmaster. I don't own it, all rights belong to its original creators and publishers, please support the initial release.'' ''Names of the Hunter's and Leo's Puchidols:'' * '''Foxx: Kitsu-kun * Nia: Nyan-chan * Adolpha: Doru (Doll)-chan * Yoruko: Ruu-chan * Lupe: Inuku * Trifa: Tsukiko * Valeria: Bara * Jewel: Yuuri * Vidyut: Raimaru * Akihiro: Akimaru * Hachi: Gyu-kun * Eigou: Gou(Go)-kun * Kagami: Mire (Mille) * Setsuna: Yuki * Adam: Aido * Shade: Shei-kun * Amber: Kohaku * Talia: Ria-chan * Yang: Ryu * Toni: Nini * Ife: Fuyu * Hinoka: Mocha * Leo: Shishi The camera opens up in Shade's lab but this time Yang is locked up in the bathroom to prevent anymore accidents. Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'I present to you! My latest contraption! ''Shade unveils something, a cloning machine. '''Toni Aeras: A cloning machine. Nia Troy: ''*has a haunting imagination of Foxx clones annoying her* No..just no. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Nia, it can't be that bad. Right? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Why don't we test it out? I'll need some of your DNA. '''Yang Hou: '*from inside the bathroom* ''What about me? ''Everyone hands over their DNA samples and Shade puts them into different compartments of the machine. He turns it on but then it suddenly starts beeping. Everyone quickly backs away. Adam Beetle: 'Is it supposed to do that? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''No... ''Everyone quickly braces for an explosion but there isn't one. Instead the machine dings but instead of doppelgangers of themselves they find smol, unclothed, chibi versions of themselves stumbling out of the machine and landing in an extremely adorable pile. '''Leo Brander: ...wha? Unfortunately, everyone is too confused to aw. Shade Falcon-de Kan: *facepalm* That was supposed to create actual doppelgängers! Argh! He heads to the machine and checks something, then leaves with a groan. Shade Falcon-de Kan: I messed up. The calculations are all wrong. Back to the drawing board. Hinoka Kodomo: 'Wait! I think they're trying to say something! ''The chibis grab the pen from Shade's hand and they each write out their respective names and specify that they're puchis. The Hunters and Leo look at them confusingly. The puchis go to their respective full sized counterparts and demand to be picked up while making cute noises causing everyone to aw. They run off to the nearest clothing store and begin styling their puchis to match them. 'Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''What do you think of your outfit Doll-chan? It's just like mine. ''Doll-chan begins making happy noises as Adolpha ties her hair up to match hers. '''Doll-chan: '''Do~ru! (squee) '''Ife Aeras: Hey there, Fuyu, do you like music? Fuyu: Fu-fu!(of course) Nia Troy: ' Looking good there Nyan-chan. What do you think of the undercut I gave you? '''Nyan-chan: '''Nyan~Nyan (I love it!) ''The cashier looks over at them. '''Cashier: ...who the fluck are you kids talking t- She sees the puchis, goes dead white, and faints. Setsuna Mikoto: '''Is she okay? ''*she finishes helping Yuki dress* '' '''Toni Jakuta: Do you think she's gonna die? *helps Nini put on dress shoes* Talia Reflection: 'Nah, she'll be fine. ''*ties Ria-chan's hair into twin tails like hers* '''Adam Beetle: '''Woah! Aido hates wearing shirts just like me! '''Yang Hou: '''You share the same DNA genius! ''*Ryu grabs a sharpie and draws on football makeup on his face* ''Aw you quarterback too, Ryu? '''Ryu: '''Ryu! (Yeah!) '''Yoruko Senju: ''*she finishes Ruu-chan's outfit* Aw...Ruu-chan Minato-kun's gonna flip when he sees you! '''Ruu-chan: '''Ruu? (Who?) '''Leo Brander: '''Uh...a little help here...Shishi won't wear the jacket I got him. '''Shishi: '''Shishi! (I want that one!) ''*he points at a ripped vest with a flaming tiger head at the back* Amber von Olympus: '''He's a feisty little one, I think he'll get along great with mine, isn't that right Kohaku? '''Kohaku: '''Haku! (I want to be friends!) '''Hinoka Kodomo: ...so what are we going to tell our parents? Mocha: 'Mo? (What do mean?) ''Everyone falls silent at this. Crap, they all thought. '' '''Talia Reflection: '''Well, they make for pretty good companions. And they're soooo cute! I'm sure it'll be fine. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Yes, but my mother doesn't know about the things I do with you guys. It's gonna take a lot to hide Kohaku too. ''*Kohaku hugs her* 'Kohaku: '''Haku! Haku! (I'll try my best.) ''The camera cuts to New Troy with Nia and her parents instructing the different soldiers with Nyan-chan, who is also wearing the same crown-princess outfit as Nia. 'Nia Troy: '''Now are there any questions on this exercise? ''The soldiers all put their hands up. 'Nia Troy: '''If this is about the chibi version of me. It's my companion! ''The soldiers all put their hands down. '''Elena Troy: '''Alright, begin! '''Soldiers: ''*salute the Royal family* Yes your Majesties! '''Nyan-chan: '''NYAN! (START!) ''As the soldiers do the military exercises. Nyam-chan is shown barking orders, albeit in puchi language. They are confused until she begins nipping at their ankles for out right attacking them when they don't comply to orders. Scaring them much to the surprise of the Royal Family. Vernal: '''Huh, that chibi of yours does a better job than when you're angry. I guess it's not that bad. '''Nyan-chan: ''*walks over to Vernal and reaches up her arms* Nyan! (Hold me!) '''Vernal: '*implodes from the cuteness* ''Ellie can we keep her? '''Elena Troy: '''Absolutely- ''*Nyan-chan makes puppy dog eyes and begins snuggling Elena and Nia* ''Keeping her! '''Nia Troy: '''Yes! ''The camera cuts to Mt Olympus where Amber is studying in her room while Kohaku is hiding in the den she built for her under her bed. Kohaku: '''Haku? Haku?(Can we play yet? Are you finished yet?) '''Amber von Olympus: '''Shhh! Kohaku, mother can't know you're here. I'm almost finished I promise. ''*she gets back to work* '' '''Kohaku: ''*is sad*'' Haku...(Okay...) Kohaku climbs onto Amber's lap and falls asleep on it like a cat. Amber smiles and soon finishes working. She puts Kohaku to bed in her den which has a small wardrobe, a small vanity and a bed with tiny plushies. The camera cuts to Toni and Ife with Nini and Fuyu. Toni is practicing a dance routine with Nini trying to copy her and Ife and fuyu clapping for Ife as he tries playing a piece of music. Fuyu: '''Fu-fu! (You're amazing!) '''Ife Aeras: '''Aww, thanks Fuyu! '''Nini: ''*does and pirouette and aerial after Toni* Nini! (I did it!) '''Toni Aeras: '''you're amazing too Nini! '''Aaron Aeras: '''Those things are so adorable, we are definitely keeping them. ''The camera cuts to Leo, entering his house. Leo Brander: Dad! I wanted to show you something! Summer comes into the foyer. Summer Brander: What is it? Leo presents his Puchi. Leo Brander: Ta-d- Summer Brander: EEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAH!!! He jumps backward. Summer Brander: GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT '''GET IT OUUUUUUUUUT!' '''Shishi: '''Shishi! (Hello!) '''Summer brander: '''IT CAN TALK?! AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOU! '''Leo Brander: '*sheepishly* ''Well he is made from my DNA so yeah. I mean he kinda talks but he only seems to only talk in his own language which is basically saying his name a whole bunch of times. '''Shishi: '''Shishi! Shishi. (Hi dad! My name is Shishi.) '''Leo Brander: '''He can keep you company when I'm away. But he prefers to stick with me. '''Shishi: '''Shishi. (Please hold me.) ''Summer looks at the puchi and immediately implodes from cuteness. The camera cuts to Cyprian-Hopebringer twins dressing up Yuuri and Bara in little outfits. Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: 'And done! Let's show you guys to mom and dad! ''They bring the puchis to the living room where Deene and Agape are having a coffee break after doing some work. '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''We have something to you guys! Tada! '''Yuuri and Bara: '''Yuuri! Bara! (Surprise!) (Tada!) '''Deena Hopebringer: ''*drops his coffee* What are those? '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''They're our puchis. They're basically tiny clones of us and they're basically our companions. '''Agape Cyprian: '''Huh, they are pretty cute. And I know what you guys are gonna, but yeah we can keep them. '''Twins and Puchis: '''Yay! Yuuri! Bara! (Yay!) (Yay!) ''The camera cuts to Yuzuki, staring at Mocha in amazement. Yuzuki Kodomo: 'Noka, can I play with her? Hinoka Kodomo: Sure! She leaves the room. Hinoka Kodomo: I wonder if Mocha likes flying Pegasi too. Eh...it's nothing. There probably isn't a Puchi-sized pegasus out there... There's a loud SNAP and a scream. Hinoka pales, and runs back into the room. Mocha is clutching a broken arm, and Yuzuki looks distraught. Yuzuki Kodomo: 'NOKA! I BROKE HER! Mocha: Mo. Mo. (It's fine. There.) *she snaps her arm back in place and is back to normal much to the shock of the siblings* Hinoka Kodomo: Huh, I guess Puchis heal fast. Mocha: Mo! Mo.(We do!) (I need to use the bathroom) *Mocha runs to the bathroom and after a few minutes a flush is heard and Mocha walks out.* Mo...(Much better...) Mizuno Kodomo: She's pretty much trained and heals fast. We're keeping her. PLUS SHE'S SOOO CUTE! Yuzuki, Hinoka and Mocha: Yay! Mo! (Yay!) The camera cuts to Foxx with his parents, staking outt a target for one of their bounty missions. Huli preps her puppet strings ready to give him a surprise attack. Kitsu-kun: 'KITSU! (HIYAH!) ''*jumps onto the target's face and begins clawing at his face much to everyone's shock* 'Qrow Otur: '''We're keeping it. ''The target screams. 'Foxx Otur: '''There goes his face. ''The camera cuts to the Mitama temple where Setsuna is helping Yoruko practice one of her classical fan dances for an upcoming ceremony at her school. Yuki is shown trying to copy her and tripping over her yukata while Minato is fawning over Ruu-chan. 'Minato Shirokiri: '''Oh my gosh you're soooo cute! ''*he hugs her close to his face* 'Ruu-chan: '''Ruu~ (I like you) ''*she hugs his face* Their parents are imploding over the cuteness of the situation. The camera cuts to shade's basement lab where he's trying to redo the calculations in the machine. Shei-kun walks over to him with a monkey wrench. 'Shei-kun: '''Shei! (Here you go!) '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Aw, thanks Shei-kun. ''*he adjusts some gears on the machine* ''There. What do you think Shei-kun? ''Shei-kun goes to the board and goes through the calculations and blue prints. He comes back with the blue print and lays it on the ground. 'Shei-kun: '''Shei! (I think it'll need more power!) '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''You sayin' it needs more power? I'll think about. You're the best lab partner ever, Shei-kun. And you don't destroy everything like Yang. '''Shei-kun: '''shei! (Thanks!) ''The camera cuts to Vidyut and Akihiro practicing kyudo and taiko. Raimaru fires a miniature kyudo bow, which Vidyut made for him out of a curved toilet scrubber and multiple elastic bands, and hits a bull's eye on a miniature target. 'Raimaru: '''Rai! (I hit it!) '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Nice one, Raimaru! ''Akimaru and Akihiro are both shown in perfect sync with each other at taiko. the camera then cuts to Adolpha designing a dress for Doll-chan and Lupe playing basketball with Inuku. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''One more stitch and there! Done! What do you think Doll-chan? '''Doll-chan: '''Do-ru! (It's so pretty!) *she twirls around in her new dress* 'Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''What do you think of my new collection? I'll be showcasing them in a few weeks at a design competition. '''Doll-chan: '''Do-ru! (they're amazing!) '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Slam dunk! ''*he does a slam dunk* Inuku do wanna try? 'Inuku: '''Nuku! (Yeah!) ''Inuku runs up with a puchi sized basketball and jumps onto Lupe's head before bouncing off and doing a solid slam dunk. 'Inuku: '''Nuku! Nuku... (I did it! But please help me down...) ''Inuku is stuck up on the basketball hoop. lupe simply just jumps up and catches him. The camera cuts to Talia's home where she is shown baking with Ria-chan for a school bake-sale with Yang and Ryu helping her out. '''Talia Reflection: There you go! Flower cupcakes for you, Ria-chan. Ria-chan: 'Ria! (They look so good!) '''Ryu: '''RYU! (GIMME!) '''Yang Hou: '''Ryu, don't! ''Ryu grabs the cupcakes and stuff them into his face and lets out an impolite burp. '''Ryu: '''Ryu. (Excuse me.) '''Ria-chan: '''Ria...(My cupcakes...) '''Talia Reflection: ''*sighs* You're lucky you're all so cute and that our parents let us keep you guys. ''The camera cuts to the Solarium tribe camp where Aido and Adam are swinging around on vines after doing a supply run. Adam Beetle: '''Mom, we're back! '''Aido: '''Aido! (We're here!) '''Solaris Beetle: ''*walks in after finishing off some administrative work* Back already? Wow, you were fast. '''Adam Beetle: '''I know. 2 heads are better than one. '''Aido: '''Aido! (Definitely better!) '' 'Solaris Beetle: '''And he's so cute!*begins hugging Aido and smooshing him*'' The camera cuts to the Nile triplets at their respective club activities at school. Mille is shown trying out the balance beam and trying to mimic Kagami's tricks in the gymnasium. '' '''Mille: '''Mille! (Ta da!) '''Kagami Nile: '''Nice one Mille! See if you can do this! ''*side aerials on the beam* 'Mille: '''mille. (I'll try) ''In the robotics room, Go-kun is playing around with some loose screws from a tool box while Eigou works on something else. 'Eigou Nile: '''Go-kun what are you doing? I need the screws. '''Go-kun: '''Go! (Here you go!) ''*he hands Eigou some of the screws* Meanwhile down in the orchestra practice room, Hachi is focused on his music practice while Gyu-kun is waiting nearby and tries to play a ukulele. The camera cuts to the Rebel Hunters officially making the puchis their mascots. The screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes